Adoptable: Richard Madden
Mr Benjamin *Insert Middle Name* Wolfe This character is needed because? Lucius Wolfe needs his older brother. What points do I need to add to this characters bio? * This character is two years older than his younger brother, Lucius Wolfe. His cousins are Serenity Wolfe and Trinity Wolfe. The Wolfe's are from a long line of werewolves. They have lineage over multiple continents. * He grew up in Chisnau, Moldova with his parents and his brother. His parents owned their own business, a bakery. He was raised with pack mentality but also his parents taught him not to kill humans. They also taught him to respect all other Were's even those not in his own pack. * He left home to attend Stanford when he was 17. He wanted to become a criminal justice lawyer. While working on his degree, he had an internship at Wolfram & Hart. * His parents were murdered by hunters when he was 19. This could be when Benjamin's ideals were changed or you could give him another reason. However, at some point he stopped believing in what his parents had taught him. * Lucius was forced to wander Europe because Benjamin didn't have the money to bring him to the states. He finally mentioned it to his bosses and they helped him bring his brother over when Benjamin was 21. Benjamin then sent his brother to live in Sunnyhell with their cousins. * Has gotten an intership at the lawfir Hart in Sunnyhell for his last year of law school. * As a strength, you might want to note that he can speak Russian, Romanian, and Latin. Who would likely be associated with this character? Lucius Wolfe, Serenity Wolfe, Trinity Wolfe, Jacob Potter, Anastasia Danvers, Aiden Brynes, Gypsy Winters You must write at least three paragraphs about this characters biography using the points given above. More paragraphs are encouraged but not necessary. A few other pages you may find helpful are: Character Profile Guide, Character Template, Species, and Powers. Fill out any information in the box that says FILL OUT HERE anyway you'd like. If there is a number in (_) then that's how many is expected. If it is something your character doesn't have (like tattoos for example) put none and an admin will delete that box for you. Goes ByBenjamin NicknamesFILL IN HERE FILL IN HERE }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'24 years old Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Gray Blue Row 6 title ' }'Brunette Row 7 title ' }'5'11" Row 8 title ' }'Unknown Row 9 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 10 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 11 title ' }'Romanian Row 12 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 13 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 14 title ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 15 title ' }'Lawyer at Hart Row 16 title ' }'The Shadow Pack TraitsFILL IN HERE (5) QuirksFILL IN HERE (3) ' }'FILL IN HERE Row 2 title" ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 3 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (5) Row 4 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 5 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 6 title ' }'FILL IN HERE (2) Row 7 title ' }'Silver FILL IN HERE Row 8 title ' }'''FILL IN HERE CHARACTERS NAME abilities include LIST OF ALL ABILITIES. Please explain any special abilities afterwards. Then explain how and when he/she discovered his abilities. Explain if he/she taught themselves or had a mentor. CHARACTERS NAME learned how to control their abilities at the age of WRITTEN OUT AGE. Explain if they have currently mastered their abilities or exactly where are they are at in learning about them. If mastered explain how long it took to master abilities or how long it's taken them to know what they know so far followed by a goal of when they want to fully master them. Over the years explain what these abilities have helped him/her achieve. Please write a small paragraph about the characters strengths and successes. Please write a small paragraph about the characters weaknesses. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Lucius Wolfe (brother), Serenity Wolfe (cousin), and Trinity Wolfe (cousin) Best Friends: Insert linked characters names. Pets: same as above. Romantically Interested In: same as above. Romantically Involved With: same as above. Past Relationships: same as above. Sexual Encounters: same as above. You may add or delete categories as you see fit. . Photos of Benjamin in Action Ben2.jpg richard-madden (1).jpg normal_4.jpg MV5BMTY0OTc2NjM1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDM4MTgwOQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg d05a8a7af340a4d914483cdb5424b797.jpg a4aeb2f14cb857c717fe30e784ec276e.jpg ben.jpg Photos of''' CHARACTERS NAME and Friends' lucben.jpg|'Lucius'|link=Lucius Wolfe insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'''|link=PAGE NAME